


Un placer culpable

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es dean/doctor sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un placer culpable

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: quinta temporada de Sobrenatural, (no me acuerdo del episodio)

Cuando Dean vio acercarse al Doctor Sexy, (a cámara lenta, y sus andares eran de un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo), casi no se lo podía creer, su personaje favorito de televisión se acercaba a él, y Dean le costaba bastante no comportarse como un fanboy. Se detuvo delante de él y de Sam.  
-_ Doctor-dijo El doctor sexy mirando a Dean.  
_ Doctor-dijo Dean, mirando al Doctor sexy y le dio un codazo a su hermano para que hablarla.  
_ Doctor- dijo finalmente sam.

En todo momento El doctor Sexy no había dejado de mirar a Dean, lo hizo con tanta intensidad que Dean tuvo que desviar la mirada al suelo, vio el el Doctor Sexy Llevaba sus botas de vaquero, y en ese momento supó con con seguridad que era El Doctor Sexy.  
_ ¡quiero hablar contigo sobre la operación que has sometido a la señora (una operación de cirugía estética!-dijo el doctor sexy.

En ese momento Dean sabía que desempeñaba del rol de mejor amigo del protagonista (hasta que se acostó con la mujer de Doctor Sexy y rompieron la amistad durante años, pero había vuelto a hacer amigos).  
_ Vale, Doctor, dime que le pasa a la señora- dijo al Doctor Sexy.  
_ En privado- dijo mirando a Sam por primera vez y luego miró a Dean- Cuando Sam iba protestar vino la doctora bipolar y se llevó a Sam con ella.  
Ya a solas El doctor Sexy, camino hacia una habitación de hospital, e hizo que DEan lo siguiera, primero entró el doctor Sexy y quedo cerca de la puerta, después Dean, se acercó a la cama de la paciente cogió el historial, intentó leer pero no había nada escrito, Dean sospecha que era una trampa así que Miro a la cama que estaba vacía.  
_ ¿que esto, ?,- Dijo Dean mirando a doctor Sexy- sus sospechas le decía que el Doctor Sexy era un demonio, pero Dean no tenía nada a su alcance para atacar a Doctor Sexy, así que trató de salir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y las persianas bajadas, y no podía contar con la ayuda de Sam que seguramente había sido secuestrado por la loca doctora.  
En ese momento Dean había sido empotrado contra la puerta, por el Doctor Sexy, y cuando pensaba que en la boca de Doctor Sexy iba salir humo negro, hizo algo muy extraño, ¡Besar a Dean!, dejó alucinado a Dean, ojos como platos, Dean no sabe por qué, pero acabó cerrando los ojos, y se dejó llevar por un momento, pero cuando pensó que Doctor Sexy, iba a parar sintió debajo de la camisa, las manos del Doctor sexy, que lo estaba acariciando, lentamente. Dean le dio un un empujón a Doctor Sexy y lo apartó.  
_ En serio, No soy gay- dijo mirando a Doctor Sexy, y tratando alejarse de él.  
_ Eso no me lo dijiste, anoche cuando estábamos en mi cama- se acercó a Dean, pero Dean lo esquivaba- ¡Sabes, que te gustó, lo note hace unos minutos cuando mirabas que me acercaba a ti.  
-_ Sólo es admiración y nada más.   
_ ¡es Deseo!- Doctor sexy fue más rápido, que Dean y lo volvió atrapar contra la pared, pero estaba vez no dejaría que Dean huyera de sus brazos.  
En ese momento Dean, recordó que había leído en Internet que la serie había cambiado de Cadena, por problemas de contenido, quería conseguir más audiencia entre las féminas de 18 o 49 años, no podían volver a poner otra pareja de lesbianas, (no había funcionado muy bien), Ellas querían ver sexo gay, la cadena hicieron una encuesta y les preguntaron a las mujeres a quién les gustaría ver liados en la serie y ganaron por Mayoría el Doctor Sexy y su mejor amigo (papel que interpretaba dean).   
Eso quería decir que estaba obligado a interpretar el rol del mejor amigo y amante del Doctor sexy. Claró tanto recordar, que se olvido de impedir que Doctor Sexy le besará los labios, el cuello, se olvido de impedir que le tocará por debajo de la camisa, que le quitará la bata, que le desnudará lentamente, No quizó impedir que las manos de Doctor sexy le tocará todo el cuerpo. Ya sabemos que Dean tiene que cumplir un rol, así que el quitó la ropa al Doctor Sexy (incluida las botas de vaqueros y los calcetines, pues si iba hacer su primera vez con un hombre, que le recordará una mala peli porno gay), y empujó la doctor Sexy a la cama.

Os recuerdo el motivo por qué Dean Winchester heterosexual,se acuesta un hombre, ¡esta intrepretando un papel! ¿NO me creís? (pues vale,, yo tampoco lo creo)


End file.
